Rothbart
Rothbart is the main antagonist of The Swan Princess. He is an evil enchanter who kidnapped and changed Odette into a swan. He was voiced by Jack Palance in the first film, Sean Wright in the third film and two CGI sequels. Background Personality Rothbart is a vile, evil, villainous, ruthless and greedy sorcerer who plans to steal the kingdom of Princess Odette's father, King William. While being a cruel and selfish villain, he is also shown to be calm and intelligent, but he is short-tempered (prone to losing his temper once) only in the first film. Appearance Rothbart is a slender man with red eyes, and he has a fair skin, a half bald head with the auburn-red colored hair and the auburn-red sideburns growing from each side of his face, thick auburn-red eyebrows and a big, auburn-red mustache. He wears a black cowl hooded cloak cape with a plum lining, a mustard dagged edge collar with all the yellow pearls, a blue long kurta tunic shirt, dark tan gauntlet gloves, a black belt with a golden buckle on a black belt around his waist on his kurta tunic shirt, dark gray pants and black boots with all the dark mustard dagged edge folded cuffs and all the light yellow pearls over black boots. Sometimes, he wears a golden crown on his head. Film roles ''The Swan Princess Rothbart was not pleased with Odette's birth and was captured when King William knows his evil plan and was sentenced to banishment. Before he leaves, he makes a vow that he will take everything that King William loves and owns. After saying those words, he banishes for quite a long time before making an appearance again as the "Great Animal" when Odette and King William are heading back to their kingdom, killing King William in the process. He imprisons Odette by casting her a spell that allows her to be a swan by day and a human by night and only releases her if she agreed to marry him (which Odette refuses to do so). When Rothbart finds out about the ball, he disguises Bridget as Odette and sends her to the ball so that Derek can make a vow of everlasting love to the false Odette. After saying the vow, Rothbart appears in Derek's castle and reveals that the fake Odette was actually Bridget in disguise and the real Odette is dying as the spell drains her life away. He arrives at Swan Lake and saw Derek weeping over Odette's ''death. Derek forces Rothbart to bring her back to life but he refuses and only agree to do so if Derek successfully kills him and transforms into the Great Animal. Thanks to Lord Rogers's Catch and Fire technique that Derek and Bromley practiced, Derek shot Rothbart in the heart with an arrow, destroying him and reviving Odette. ''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom Many years later, he returned, having gotten his power back. It's revealed that his other ally, Zelda, helped him regain his power and he betrayed her afterward, similar. The Swan Princess Christmas'' Rothbart returns again as a ghost and this time, he has a plan to return from the dead, enlisting a black cat named, Number 9, to help him by promising him extra lives. Number 9 succeeds in luring Derek to the cellar of Queen Uberta's castle, where he opens a chest with the initials, R on it. There is nothing inside at first but when Derek leaves, Rothbart emerges from the chest as a ghost. From there, he moves to the next portion of his plan, that is to destroy the Christmas spirit of the kingdom, the only thing more powerful than the magic of Forbidden Arts, which will give him the power to be revived once again but in physical form. He casts small spells that causes people to fight, which he does this to Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers before spreading it to the villagers. Derek and Odette learned about his return when the wind chimes are playing a song, "Far Longer than Forever", making him visible and holds him. They set up the chimes all around the castle but Rothbart eventually re-enlists the help of Bridget, his former minion from the first film who had turned away from his influences, and she helps to remove the wind chimes for him. Odette invites the orphans to perform "Christmas is the Reason", which weakens Rothbart's power over Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers. Odette later invites Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers to give gifts and food to the poor. The good will breaks the spell was cast on the whole kingdom and Rothbart becomes powerless. His last chance to ruin Christmas is to sabotage the royal Christmas tree by sending Number 9 to steal one of the Christmas lights from the tree and he casts a spell on it that will destroy the tree. Derek learns the plan thanks to Bridget who has double-crossed Rothbart and traps him inside a giant chime. Derek rushes back to the Christmas Eve party to prevent the tree from being lit but was too late. Rothbart, in his physical form, takes Queen Uberta's crown and kidnaps Odette once more, taking her back to Swan Lake. He cast a spell on Odette again, changing her back into a swan and traps her inside a cage made of roots. He then casts a spell on the moonlight and when it touches Odette's wings, she will turn into a golden, swan-shaped Christmas ornament forever. Derek arrives and battles with Rothbart, who turned into the Great Animal, once more but was overpowered by Rothbart. Odette starts singing "Seasons of Love" which weakens Rothbart until he eventually bursts into flames and banishes while Odette returns back to her human form again. Gallery Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-135.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-168.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1413.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1851.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3531.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5627.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5905.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5960.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-6175.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8108.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8486.jpg Swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg Swan Princess official coloring page 5.png Swan Princess official coloring page 6.png Swan Princess official coloring page 11.png Swan Princess official coloring page 11.png Swan Princess official coloring page 17.png Swan Princess official coloring page 38.png Swan Princess official coloring page 39.png Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Kings Category:Royalty